


Artist Got Her Tongue

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Regina is with Kathryn to check out on the artist's work in the gallery. She didn't know that she criticized badly on Emma Swan's artwork and felt bad immediately. Emma is the artist and photographer. They will cross over at each other for searching on the love path until they finally realized that they have a common in themselves besides the art and photography. - SWANQUEEN -





	Artist Got Her Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A One Shot Story

In New York City, Regina Mills was a beautiful brunette woman, a professor of New York University Law Department and have a son, Henry Mills. She had a pretty tough life since she’s been cutting out from her mother who was filthy rich. She had been through a lone life with no support from her entire family. It put her into a cold shoulder while she was working through her studies to get her degree in Criminal Justice and Law. She’s been dreaming being a lawyer and has her life with her child. 

For her, she conceived her birth son since she’s been putting herself into a stress with her thoughts of the accidental. When she found out that she was pregnant while she was finishing her year with her good friend, Kathryn Nolan. She realized that it was a mistake to get drunk on her birthday and fuck her over with a stranger she barely knew. She decided to not abort the baby and decided to keep a child until; she finally graduated with her three months pregnant belly. 

In her times, Regina enjoyed her time with her son in her whole life until she finished her graduate school while Kathryn took Henry to be in her care. She completed her master’s degrees in Law. She decided to take a job in NY Law Firm and finally caught up to get her promotion to be a charge of the law firm. She demanded everyone to finish their work and collaborated with them on the major cases. She enjoyed her time in her work and never gets her time off to spend her life alone, but she was lucky to have Henry in her life. 

Kathryn begged her to have a night with her while Henry turned 12 years old. Regina felt that she never got her time off to spend her night with Kathryn for ladies’ night. Henry decided to push his mom to get out of here with her good friend while he proceeded to sleepover at his friend’s apartment for a night. Regina decided to take a chance to go out with Kathryn to the art gallery. The blonde woman told her about the artist’s studio was across from their apartment. The brunette woman gave her away to be with her to look around in the gallery for a good hour. 

Until, they entered the building and found themselves in a good crowd. It was never an overcrowded place that they barely see in their whole life. The servers came upon them and asked them if they would like champagne. The ladies took it to sip a little and took their time to look through the artist’s artwork on the photography and painting. 

Kathryn went drifting away to get her people to introduce Regina around and let herself get away to chat with some people. Regina didn’t care about the people and wanted to be home with Henry for a night but found her staring at the painting. She stood and looked at the details on the frame. 

The painting was about the redhead lady bowing her head down to not show her face. She was sitting on the piano bench. The ghost of a man touched his hand on the lady’s shoulder. She looked like she started to play the piano. It was in a charcoal painting. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and heard Kathryn’s voice. 

“What do you think of that painting?” 

“It looked horrible. Look at that detail on the charcoal. I think that artist pressed too much of charcoal in that lady. It’s worse that I had ever seen.” The brunette woman scoffed and kept criticizing the painting. Kathryn pressed her lips and pretended to nod but knew that her good friend would not like the bad critic. She kept listening to Regina’s rambling about that painting. 

“Come on, the artist needs to lighten up little on the dark spot. I can’t see the real detail behind that lady. I didn’t believe that this one receives a good award. It’s a horrible painting. I assume that the artist need to quit on the painting and require something creative than that one.” 

“What’s else?” The blonde woman said. Regina looked away at her good friend and laughed then replied. 

“The painting needs to burn, and it was awful.” 

“Why is it awful?” Other lady replied while she was walking toward them, and Kathryn widened her eyes at her. Regina looked away at the beautiful blonde woman in the red jumpsuit with emerald eyes then replied. 

“The painting needs some bright colors than just a black and white. The lady looks sad.” 

“Oh, it should be.” The blonde woman looked away at her with a smile then gave a wink at Kathryn while she was looking at the brunette lady. Kathryn gulped and scratched her head. Regina looked away at her friend and laughed but didn’t see the wink from Emma and replied. 

“See, the lady agreed with me.” 

“Well, what’s else to say about that painting?” The blonde woman continued before sipping her drink. Regina looked away at her and said. 

“I think the painting is ridiculous as the artist is too.” 

“I happen to know the artist. She’s the best artist for two years.” 

“She? Come on, she can’t draw like Van Gogh or Picasso.” The brunette woman replied and looked away at Kathryn, who was shaking her head violently to shut her up. Regina furrowed her brows at her and couldn’t put her finger on her friend’s look. 

“Really? She would be devastated when you give her a bad critic.” 

“I don’t care if she is feeling sad about the painting. I tell you, all the paintings and photography are worse in this gallery that I have ever seen.” Regina felt a hand smacking her back from Kathryn and looked away at her then found a glare from her friend. The brunette woman furrowed her brows at her and heard the chuckle from another blonde lady. 

“Oh, I disagree. I think that you need to meet the artist and tell her that.” 

“Oh yes, what is her name?” 

“Emma Swan.” 

“Beautiful name but where is she?” 

Kathryn pressed her lips and looked at them with a bang in her head. Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde woman. Emma smirked at her and responded with a hit. 

“Right now, you are looking at me. I’m Emma Swan, an owner of the Swan Gallery. So, thank you for your critics and I enjoyed it. By the way, it’s nice to see you, Kathryn and thank you for coming. Have a good night, ladies.” It left Regina widening her eyes and went dumbfounded.The blonde woman nodded and left to find her surrounding with other people to chat about her work. Kathryn scratched her scalp and looked away at the people then felt sorry for Regina. 

The brunette woman felt her world collapse into the shattered pieces of mirrors. She was looking at Emma, who was leaving to chat with other people. She felt sad because she criticized badly on the painting and other artworks in the gallery. Regina turned around to look at Kathryn, who was looking back at her and spoke in disbelief. 

“I was criticizing her badly on her artwork. Why didn’t you tell me that it was her? She was right there next to me! I was embarrassed.” 

“Well, I tried to stop your rambling but Emma heard your voice, so she came upon us, and I gave you signal to shake my head to warn you. But you won’t listen to me.”

“But Emma seemed to be disappointed because I disliked her work.” 

“She knew that she got a lot of critics for years. Look, she’s successful to have her gallery for two years. I think it’s hers to tell you about that painting, but it’s ok for me to say you. This painting is about her mother. Her mother died of cancer, and her name was Mary Margaret Swan. She used to have a brunette hair but she was a redhead, and she was a professional pianist.” 

“Oh. I’m feeling sad because I disliked her work.” 

“Stop moping around and look through the artwork that Emma invested for her parents’ life. All of the artwork and photos are about her parents. She is honoring her parents today because it’s her parents’ death anniversary.” 

“Should I need to apologize?” 

“Oh you need to but I think it’s not the best idea to do that today because it’s her time to do entertain everyone with the honors for her parents.” 

“Ok,” Regina spoke lightly and looked away at the blonde woman who was leaving back to her office then tilted her head. Kathryn looked away at the slideshow of Emma’s parents and nudged the brunette woman to look away. Regina looked back at the slideshow and found out that Emma was smiling in the middle with her parents. 

In the picture of the Swan Family, the redhead woman was Mary Margaret Swan, a slim lady with a smile in a white lace wedding gown. The blonde man was standing on the right next to their daughter. He was wearing the white tuxedo suit with his smile. Emma was in the middle, and she wore the blue lace dress with her French braid hair. They were happily smiling at the camera on her parents’ wedding. Hearing the blonde woman’s voice, it made Regina feel sad. The brunette woman looked away at Kathryn and tilted her head to peek at the slideshow. 

“It was in Emma’s backyard, and she used to live there with her wife.” 

“She’s married?” 

“She used to be. Now, she is divorced. So, that picture you saw was her parents’ renewal of the vow ceremony for 30 years. It was three months before her parents died.” 

“When?” 

“It was two years ago after Emma bought her gallery.” 

“So, this is the second year of the death anniversary of her parents.” 

“Yes. Look.” 

Regina looked away at the slideshow and found the picture of Emma smiling with the little girl. She tilted her head and found interesting in the girl’s smiley face. She saw the name below on the picture and went surprisingly that Emma have her daughter. She looked away to search for the blonde girl until she spotted her. The blonde girl was next to Emma in the red dress and Regina asked Kathryn with her curiosity. 

“Is that her daughter over with Emma?” Kathryn looked away at the blonde girl and replied. 

“Yes, she is. Her name is Danielle Rose Swan, and she’s 13 years old.” 

“Beautiful name. So, where is her father?” 

“No father.” 

“What?” 

“She was conceived at Emma’s birth, and she had two mothers.” 

“Emma is gay?” 

“Yes. She always is. She used to be Mrs. Marano.” 

“Marano?” 

“Elizabeth Marano, a CEO of Marano Hotels.” 

“What? The brunette woman who have a Latina side and Italian nationality?” 

“Yes, it is her.” Kathryn pointed to the brunette lady who was with the redhead woman. Regina looked away at her and went surprised that Elizabeth was there to support Emma then asked. 

“Who is that redhead, woman?” 

“It is Elizabeth’s wife, an heiress of Vogue Inc. Her name is Grace Milano.” 

“What happened to Emma and Elizabeth?” 

“We’ve been falling apart since our marriage went shrewd when I found her sacking with that lady,” Emma said while she was arriving at them and heard the whole conversation. Danielle was behind her and walked to catch up with her. The ladies looked away at the blonde women and nodded. The blonde girl looked up at them with her emerald eyes. Regina felt a shiver under the beautiful green eyes just like Emma’s glistening eyes and looked away at her. 

“Hello, my name is Danielle Rose Swan. You can call me Dani.” 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Regina Mills.” 

“Hello, Dani.” 

“Hi, Aunt Kat! I missed you! When can I come over to your house?” 

“If Aunt Kat is willing to take my girl out tonight and have a sleepover while I am working here,” Emma replied. Danielle lit up and begged her. Kathryn laughed and nodded. The blonde girl went to hug her and looked away at her mother then mouthed, ‘thank you’. The blonde woman winked at her and looked away at the blonde woman then responded. 

“Kat, do you mind to take her tomorrow to school? I’ll be busy tomorrow. You can have her until this Saturday.” 

“Sure. It seemed that we have a week to sleepover in my house!” Kathryn mused. Danielle fisted in the air and nodded at the brunette woman then left to find her bags in the office. Emma looked away at the brunette woman who was pressing her lips together. 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Mills.” 

“You too. I apologized that I criticized your work terribly.” 

“That’s all right. I got it all the times. I don’t care what the people thinks of my job. I just care about my artwork to be shown to everyone that I am proud of my heritage.” 

“Oh.” 

“Exactly that response from everyone. So, excuse me. And have a good evening. Be safe on your journey to home.” Emma nodded and hugged Kathryn then left the room to go back to her office. The people finally got out of the building to go home for their evenings. Regina looked away at Kathryn, who was waiting for Danielle to come out with them. The brunette woman took a glance at the blonde woman who was focusing on her work with her staffs. 

“Mom always do that every night when I go to Kathryn’s house. It’s only for the shows when it come up in few weeks. I think that we need to leave now because this gallery would close soon. So come on.” Danielle said while tugging Kathryn out of here. Regina nodded and walked along with them until they reached their car and finally drove away. 

It left Emma staring at them, and the staffs went to clean up in the gallery. The blonde woman went to collapse in her seat and wondered how she got a bad compliment from Regina Mills. She frowned at herself and looked away at the painting where she got a bad critic then spoke lightly. 

“I’m sorry mother.”


End file.
